Just Give Me One Chance
by Seshy101
Summary: Hikaru has been dying to be with Haruhi for the longest time. He final is able to convince her with giving him one chance! oneshot HikaruXHaruhi


_**One Shot**_

_**Hikaru & Haruhi**_

_**Just Give Me One Chance**_

_'Beep Beep Beep' _The alarm went off within one Hikaru's room. "Mmm..." Turning over onto his side, he slid the pillow above his head trying with no success to block out the annoying sound. "How many times do i have to tell Kaoru to keep that damn thing off!" Growling to his brother in his mind, but than realizing as he felt the place where his brother had been, that he was gone. "Kaoru?" Hikaru slowly sat up and lifted his arms above his head, stretching out his whole back. "Kaoru?" He called again, a little louder to see if he'd get a reply. Still none. Slowly scooting off of his bed, he slid on so pants and walked out. He'd rather his maids not see him in boxers.

"Oh, Master Hikaru.. pleased to see you awake" One of the more older maids greeted him with a friendly smile and a bow. "Master Kaoru has already left the house, he said he had some errands to run"

"Some errands, huh?" Hikaru didn't really buy it. He knew his brother better than that, better than _anyone_. Kauro always goes places with _him_, not alone, especially running errands and such. Without waiting for a reply he walked past the maid on his way to the dining room, passing three other maids, more younger and and squeley. Rather annoying. Hikaru sat at the far end of the table in wait of food, he noticed that for the most part the whole house was empty. Sure plenty of maids, butlers, cooks, and people that are paid to be here. But none of his family was here, Hikaru had never really been lonely because of Kaoru, but now he was gone, and Hikaru had finally felt a sense of emptyness and complete boredom.

"Master, er, here's your uh..pancakes" The newest maid came into the room, she placed the plate down in front of him very shakely. As soon as Hikaru gave the aproval she had left, without so much as turning back. Hikaru isn't so much of a scary person, but more of a mean person. The young maid must have heard from the one's that were working here for a while at how he can be at times.

Hikaru took one bite of his pancakes and was done. "Not good enough to eat" Pushing the food forward and standing up, he looked towards the grandfather clocked and his lips curved into a frown. "Almost noon and still no sign of Kaoru..Wonder what Haruhi is up to" Hikaru hasn't talked to Haruhi in awhile, walking away from the dining table he picked up the phone and while still walking dialed Haruhi. _'Ring...Ring...Ring...' _

Hikaru sighed as someone finally answered, _"Hello?" _He realized quickly that it was Haruhi's weird dad and kind of got goosbumps.

"Er, hi is Haruhi there?" Hikaru shuddered imaging the first time he met her father, really creapy guy.

"Oh your one of Haruhi's friends! Oh how precious! Hang on a second! Haruhi dearest! Someone's on the phone for you!" He sung into Hikaru's ear, which made him bring the phone away from his ear waiting for another hello, from a rather, less-girlish voice.

After a few minutes of hearing argueing on the other end someone finally answered _"Hello?" _That was the voice he was waiting for.

"Haruhi?"

"_Hikaru! Hey, sorry about that" _She hestitantly laughed, showing she was a bit embarresed about her dad, yet again.

"Hey, i wanted to know if you would like to go...uhm, out with me someone? Y'know you get out of the house for a bit"

_"...I don't know.. I dont think Tamaki would like that very much.." _She said in a bit of thought. Since now her and Tamaki had decided on going out, he was pretty much overprotective of her hanging out with him, since everyone did notice that Hikaru had a bit of a crush on her for a while. When Hikaru found out that those two were going out he seemed fine with it, but in truth is shattered his heart and now whenever she says Tamaki's name his heart hurts deeply.

"Please Haruhi-_chan_, Just give me one chance!" Hikaru cooed into her ear through the phone, which in doing so he got her to giggle. Hearing her giggle made his face begin to heat up, a small blush crossing over his face.

"_Oh Hikaru, what am i going to do with you?" _she giggled again but reluctantly, "_sure, I don't think its possible to say no to you, is it?" _

"Now why would you ever wan't to say no to me?" Hikaru couldn't help but grin, though he was only talking to her on the phone. He felt so much better now, he didnt feel lonely. Haruhi always made things better, he truely missed talking to her. _Stupid Tamaki can't always have what he wants. _Hikaru thought, since Tamaki had told him specifically never to go near her again unless they're not a lone. _Bastard.. _Hikaru did not hate him, but he hated when he didnt get his way. Hikaru truely loved Haruhi, his first love, but Tamaki also had to like her, _why? _Why did Tamaki have to like her! The one girl _he_ liked!

"_Hikaru, you there?" _Hearing that, snapped Hikaru back to reality.

"Y-Yeah im here, you s-said something?"

"Yeah i said why don't you and i meet at the park and we can hang out for a bit."

"O-Ok. See you there!" Haruhi laughed a little bit because Hikaru sounded so nervous and was actually stuttering, not so much his calm usual self.

"See you there, Hikaru" His named rolled off her tounge so nicely, Hikaru melted as he heard it. He didnt even realize when she had hung up, he was in a trans and no one was there to snap him out of it, since the maids new better.

* * *

_**Dream**_

"Hikaru-sama" Haruhi giggled in a dark red dress, that gave her a hint of cleavage as she looked up at him. For once she was also wearing make-up and did her hair, she looked gorgeous.

"Oh Haruhi" He leaned down embracing her ever so slightly, trying to make it last till the last moment when his lips were ever so closed to hers. "Haruhi..." He cooed her name, she gasped just a little as their lips connected, "Haruhi..."

"Wait.. H-Hikaru.." He paused to look at her dreamily. "W-We can't."

"Why not..my darling Haruhi?" He was in a daze even in his trans.

"What would Tamaki say! Its unforgivable" Hearing that mans name come from her lips caused his heart to ache again, which awoke him from such a nice Dream.

_**End of Dream**_

* * *

"Tamaki even ruins my dreams.." Hikaru frowned at his own thoughts. _I can't be saying that about our king! Whats wrong with me? Kaoru would never forgive me if he ever heard me say something like.. Tamaki's the one that saved us from a life of lonliness, i should be thanking him.. Haruhi and the King deserve eachother.. _Hikaru looked at the floor intently trying to think of what just happened, when he realized he was going to go meet Haruhi in the park. "Well better than staying here" he muttered, trying to stay cool, meanwhile his insides were screaming yes and screw Tamaki just for this one day!

* * *

"Oi, Hikaru, over here!" Haruhi called him over to a bench under a tree. "It's nice and shady here, since its such a hot day out" As i walked over, it was nothing as in my dream, but i didn't think it would be, she was jean shorts and white top that had a yellow flower in the top right corner of the shirt. She didn't wear any hats or jewerly, she hardly even put on any make-up. He sighed slowly, he should have really known better. "Hikaru?" Haruhi said slowly tilting her head to the side cutely.

"N-Nothing!" Hikaru blushed and sat down on the bench next to her. "Its a really nice day out,huh?" He looked over at her trying to think of something to say, something to talk about but nothing really came to mind as she just stard off into space. There was a light breeze passing by, Haruhi's hair had grown much more from when they had first met, it was no long enough to flow with the wind, watching this made Hikaru stare at her wonderful silky hair. "H-Haruhi.." he trailed off watching her.

"Hm?" Haruhi turned her head into the breeze, facing Hikaru. "Something the ma-" She was cut off by Hikaru suddenly crashing his lips against hers, which caused her to 'eep' instead. Haruhi knew this would happen and had prepared herself for it, to tell him no and to stop but those words just would not come out. Haruhi slowly went into a daze as they kissed, his tounge wanted entrance into her mouth, but she denied it and thats when they broke apart. "H-Hikaru...?" She breathed in, trying to get some air into her lungs.

"S-Sorry..." Was all Hikaru could say as he looked at Haruhi, wanting to so badly to kiss her once more but deciding against it. There was a long silence between them, Hikaru staring at the ground and Haruhi staring at the sky. "I...I guess i ruined my one chance" Closing his eyes slowly, Hikaru waited for an ageement, but there was nothing, no signs of anyone even being there. Did he imagine the whole thing, the phone call, the park, the kiss, everything?

"Hikaru..." Haruhi started, which made him open his eyes to see that she was still there next to him. "You didn't ruin your chance" A small smile came across her face, "W-Why dont we go to your place so we can things out, since it seems that..well..things need to be said for us to, well, be at peace." Hikaru didn't really like the thought of talking it out, but he agreed. May be it will work out for the better. So he lead her to his house, slowly letting her look at all the scenery.

* * *

Hikaru and Haruhi where in Hikaru's room, sitting on the bed talking about anything until the maid came with the tea and water placing it on the computer desk, making sure no to spill it, she waited for Hikaru to give a nod, which ment it was ok to leave and they didn't need anything else, before she walked through the doors to go with the gossiping maids downstairs and state what she saw. Since that is what most of the maids at the Hitachiin Mansion.

"Well..Uh Hikaru, i guess i should begin then" Haruhi looked down, now holding her tea, into her reflection thinking of what she wanted to say. "F-First of all, I have a boyfriend..as you well know that, and i don't think he would be to happy with you right now, since we all know how he gets... and well I really do love him and im happy..." She began to trail off.

Hikaru knew all to well where this was going, and he didn't like it. "Haruhi, why don't we forget that you have a boyfriend.." Hikaru paused and thought about what had just came out of his mouth, something that he could never take back. "...Well..just for this day! C'mon Haruhi just give me one chance" Hikaru lifted up one finger as he was speaking, to try and make the mood less tense, which it somewhat succeeded, but not sure if it was the finger movement. But Haruhi giggled just a little.

"Hikaru...Forget that i had a boyfriend..just for one day?" Haruhi seemed amused now, with what he was saying.

"Mm, since im sure you go through plenty of problems with a guy as overprotective as Tamaki-san" The Hitachiin brother decided to give her the smile that only the Hitachiin twins could do, which makes almost every womans heart melt. "How about just for one night, your with me...and only me" A blush crept across Haruhi's face as Hikaru leaned in, but he did not kiss her this time. "Okay, Haruhi-_chan_?" He let her name roll of his tounge, he heard her make a small intake of air and the heat coming off of her body.

"H-Hikaru..." Haruhi whined, giving a pout that he could barely see. "You want one chance...meaning if i give you this chance that..well, we'll still be friends right? A-And Tamaki...wouldn't have to find out?" She mummbled the last part, but since she was close to his ear he could hear it well enough.

"Of course, I sure hope we won't stop being friends, and Tamaki-san will never find out" Though Hikaru hated the thought of Tamaki having Haruhi, he would not be able to bear it if Tamaki found out about him having his girlfriend even if it was only once, all his friends now would turn their backs on him, maybe..even Kaoru. That thought clutched his heart, but he continued anyways knowing if he didn't do this now it would probably haunt him forever.

"O-Ok, than. I'll give you one chance." With that finally said, Hikaru picked up the pace and leaned in a little bit more placing a hand on her back as he slowly laid her onto the bed. Once she was laying down with him hovering over her, Hikaru kissed her again, like he'd done in the park but this time she did not deny him entrance and he explored every inch of her mouth. Haruhi slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing him further down onto her so he can explore more places in her mouth. He quickly switched hands, the hand under her back was now the one holding himself above her so he does not crush her and the one that was holding him up was now working on her shirt. Lifting it up while still kissing, Haruhi pushed him away for a little bit, to his suprise but he soon realized that she was just taking off her shirt before it got in the way.

"Don't like to take things slow, Haruhi? I kind of figured you were the kind of girl who waits and lets the guys do as they want. My bad" Hikaru teased a little, while her face got puffy, guess she was mad. "Sorry,Sorry" Hikaru said now before he would pay for it later. He went next to her again and kissed her for a few more minutes before making his way down to her neck. Little butterfly kisses all the way down her neck while his hands unclipped the bra from the back and Hikaru slid that off of her. Now he stared at Haruhi's exposed upper half, only for a few minutes until saw a blush creaping onto her face again, Hikaru had to make it deepen. So he took one of her nipples into his mouth and began to suck ever so gently, with each suck he got a gasp from her. He was in heaven hearing her gasp and make little noises. Hikaru finished with the breast soon decided on kisses his way all the way to her navel.

Hikaru slid off the pants with ease as he continued kissing all the way around the navel until her pants were off, than it trailed down more. He kissed her on the underwear, right above her warmth which he heard a large gasp and a whine come from her mouth, "H-Hikaru..." She squirmed as she felt him right there, yet the underwear still on. Hikaru had a grin placed upon his face, watching her now completely red face looked so fustrated, he hasn't ever seen this side of Haruhi, but than again this is first time with her. He tortured her just a bit longer, by putting his fingers on the underwear above her entrance, he could feel that she was already wet, and it got more wet when his fingers were there.

"You dont like torture much, eh Haruhi_-chan_?" Hikaru cooed as he slowly tugged on her underwear, which for her felt like forever till it was finally off. (( She wore flipflops so yeah those were already off, since i really didnt mention them )) He put two fingers within her warmth and she gripped the covers as he pumped in and out of her warmth with her fingers, he added another finger after a minute before she was begging him to take her.

"P-Please... Hikaru..." She panted, "N-No more...playing games...please..." She arched her back in utter fustration and anxiety. "Please!" Haruhi was about to come, and she wanted more than just his fingers now.

"Fine,fine. You sure your ready?" He asked taking his fingers out and procceeding above her, the answer to his question was when she started taking off his shirt, now that she realized she was the only one fully nude. Hikaru grinned once more, even though the grin ever really left his face. He took his shirt off, while she worked on undoing his pants and him sliding out of them. Haruhi almost ripped his boxers trying to get them off, getting fustrated with all the clothes, once the boxers were off she was grinding against his cock ever so slightly, pleading him to take her.Which he couldn't deny her so he thrusted in to her, he didn't feel any barrier so now he knew that Tamaki at least had sex with her twice or more.

But that didn't stop him and continued thrusting for some time, obeying her every command. "Faster" or "Harder" for the next half an hour before they were both coming. "H-H-Hikaru..." She screamed as she came and he grunted again and again until he finally came, causing him to scream her name out as well. Rolling off of her, she smiled breathing heavily. "Wow..Hikaru.." She seemed pretty pleased, as he did with himself.

"So..Haruhi.. W-Who was better? M-Me or T-Tamaki?" He panted staring at her, waiting for an answer.

"Uh...Uhmm..." She looked fustrated yet again, except less than before. "..you" she mumbled, sighing in defeat, sort of. She hated being asked questions like that. Hikaru grabbed Haruhi by her waist and dragged her into him as she gasped at first not expecting that. "H-Hikaru..?"

"Thanks..." He mummbled tired. "For giving me just one chance..." he trailed off going to sleep, with a satisfied look on his face.

Haruhi smiled looking up at him, "your welcome..Hikaru.." Haruhi fell asleep in his arms, until...

"Hikaru! Im home!" Kaoru sung, as the door opened to the Hitachiin Mansion and slammed shut, causing both Hikaru's and Haruhi's eyes to jolt open and they looked horrified at eachother. The 'Oh-Shit' looks. They scrambled to get dressed and fix the bed, since Kaoru took his sweet little time in getting up there and finally opening the door, "Hikaru! Sorry that i left for most of the day! You must've been so bore-" Kaoru blinked as he looked into the room. Hikaru was on the computer not really paying any attention to his brother entering the room (( fully-clothed )) and Haruhi was laying on the bed reading a magazine (( Also fully clothed )). Which startled Kaoru, they were actually getting along and Hikaru not trying anything funny.

"Oi, welcome back Kaoru" Haruhi welcomed him in as he stared blankly at her weird smile. "Hey, Hikaru gonna greet your brother?"

"Huh, oh Kaoru! Your back!" Hikaru cheered getting off the computer and hugging his brother as if he now noticed he was in the room."Im so glad your back! I had Haruhi here keeping me company since i was so bored today!" _Yea so completely bored.. _Hikaru had a smirk placed upon his lips, in his mind.

"Oh! I see! Im so sorry Hikaru, i should have woke you up, but you looked so cute when you were asleep!" He sung as he hugged his brother back.

"Please never leave me again, Kaoru. I need you" Hikaru stared into his brothers eyes and Kaoru starred back holding onto his brother.

"Never! I will never do such a thing again, Hikaru!" Haruhi took this as her que to leave, getting the shivers watching two brothers look like lovers, but once out the door of the mansion she smiled, _Just give you one chance, huh Hikaru? Well i guess we both got what we wanted for a while. Who knows you might just get another chance later on, Hikaru_. Haruhi giggled alittle walking past some people, while they looked at her like she was crazy.

* * *

_**End **_

_**Ayye! My first one-shot! Yayy! How did you guys like it? I've been meaning to do a one short for a while now! Im so glad i was finally able to make one. It took me a long time to decide who to do the one-shot on, and since i got kind of mad when Tamaki got Haruhi instead of Hikaru, i decided on doing this couple! Hope you guys enjoyed it! **_

_**Hikaru- "Of course they enjoyed it, for one i was in there!" **_

_**Me- "Oi, Oi. Of course Hikaru..." Hugging him. **_

_**Hikaru- hugs back**_

_**Kaoru- "Hikaru! How could you!" Gasps and fake cries as he walks in on his brother hugging a girl. **_

_**Hikaru- "Oh no! Im so sorry Kaoru!" Drops me and runs to his brother. Brotherly love scene.**_

_**Me- Nose bleeds and forgets about the dropping.. "Eh...y-you guys are just t-to much..." faints. **_


End file.
